2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Rosetta
She left her home town together with Leto after it got demolished by a Kishin. A few years later she joined the Hunter's guild, aiding any team who needed her help. But when her current team died she joined another consisting out of Kaito Kago, Shirodan Vex and more. She uses light magic by being able to heal and protect people from their enemies. She has saved many lives but never has the chance to save everyone. Physical Appearance Jane used to have short white hair which magically stayed in place but after the Kishin attack on London she stopped caring about her appearance which resulted in her hair growing out untill it reached her lower back. She has bright blue eyes just like Angel Rosetta. She has a small well built figure and has curves in all the right places which often results in her staying behind because she can't sprint that well. She usually wears a black top together with white pants and black leather boots. She hides her spear underneath her black coat for as far as possible. She always carries her spear around so there's close to no chance of seeing her without it. Personality Jane has a strange personality and can get very annoying at times. She usually puts up a smile and can't see what's wrong with the world. When people do not return the exact same kindness she will act immediately. But when it comes to family she usually keeps her mouth shut. She knows the difference between what's right or wrong yet she still tends to mingle with both sides out of sheer curiosity. Past Jane was born in a village close to London as the eldest of five she had more responsibilites than her younger siblings. She was often stuck with her mother and her younger sister at home whom she grew to like more than anyone in her family. She taught her younger sister everything she knew but was a bit dissapointed when she found out that she didn't share the same gift. However this didn't stop her from loving her dear sister. Angel often watched while Jane helped the wounded or sick in their village. And they were usually seen together having fun or doing their duties. One morning her mother had asked Jane to look for her dad because he hadn't returned from fixing the cable line for their village. So Jane went looking for him and found him laying on his back severely wounded. She stayed with him to heal his wounds which took up most of the day. But when night fell they could hear strange noises coming from their village. Just as lound banging noise and footsteps so they decided to stay put and wait till dawn. So when dawn came they headed back only to find the village left in ruins every house was either barely standing or got completely demolished. Their house was partially caved in, rubble fell from one side while the other seemed to be standing. Her father would slam the door aside which cause some rubble to fall next to them but he seemed to stay in place looking at something in front of him. It would be his wife impaled on one of the wooden pillars which supported their home. Jane wrapped her arms around her father trying to calm him but there was no calming him he would be in tears kneeling on the ground in front of his dead wife. Jane couldn't stand the sight so she went to check downstairs for her brothers and sister. Their cellar was close to caving in but it would probably hold for some time although she didn't have to use her eyes to figure out what happened. A horrendous smell filled her nostrils but she still pushed on and found her baby brothers well what was left of them, arms legs and their small heads scattered across the floor. She quickly turned around and ran upstairs back to her father. Before she could get to him a horribly loud scream could be heard so she ran to it. Seeing her father getting bitten and stabbed several times by a small white haired girl better known as Angel. She didn't hesitate and ran for her dear life, Angel quickly caught up to her but before she could get a hit on Jane the sound of a gun filled the air. Causing Angel to back off while a tall young man approached them pulling Jane away from Angel. After the young man practically saved Jane she wouldn't talk for days and just watched the man do things. They stayed in a small camp he made. She eventually got to know that his name was Leto and he lived on his own while serving a certain guild. He showed her many places outside London allowing her to see beyond that old dusty village. She started talking again as she met more people and could practise her abilities even more when Leto would go out and join teams to fight Kishin. She aided his team mates and as she grew older he taught her how to fight. At first she wouldn't be any good at it because he gave her a sword to fight with. But when she figured out that a spear was easier to fight with she started practising more and more until she got decent at fighting. She joined the Hunter's guild the one Leto was a part of but didn't stay in London like most of them did. She kept on travelling with Leto fighting Kishin as they blocked their path and having fun while doing so. Many years had gone by before she heard anything about her sister again, however it wasn't a good message. Her sister had been imprisoned. At first she didn't care that much about the whole deal. After all it was Angel who killed her parents and probably ate the remains of dead bodies. But she couldn't allow someone else to take or harm her sister's life. That should be her job so she went back to London, still not knowing her way around. She did hear rumors about a shop being attacked multiple times so she went to look in there hence it could be her sister's doing. Jane was right for once and found Kaito together with Shirodan knowing about her sister and willing to break her out. So they did but when she finally got her sister out she didn't know what to say. She did thank the others for helping her, joining their team later on. When London got attacked she tried her best to fight off the Kishin and cultists but many still died. She healed people after and during the disaster leaving her weak for as long as it lasted. She also learned that Leto had died when some big buildings collapsed crushing him underneath the weight of the rubble.